Elemental Manipulation
Elemental Manipulation, also known as Conjuring the Elements, Bending arts, Elemental Arts, or Elementumkinesis, is the magical ability to generate and manipulate the elements of nature, such as earth, water, fire, air, quintessence, light, and nether. While the potential of this power in its full form could be limitless, most users only possess one or a few aspects of this power.As seen in "OG Charmed". Branches of the Elements Earth Earth is one of the four classic elements along with water, fire, and air, and is bound to the others through Quintessence. It is the magical ability to manipulate anything geologic, ranging from plants and trees to minerals and rocks. The power of Earth is a fairly strong element out of the five, as it can completely cave in areas and destroy the land around the one who uses it. This element is considered to be the most difficult to handle, since its shape is solid, which makes it less flexible in comparison to the other elements. It is a classic element, considering that the Guardian who controls it can control almost any and all materials and substances found on earth. The element of earth is controlled by Cornelia Hale, one of the new Guardians. Kadma Starlighter, one of the previous Guardians, was also endowed with this power. However, unlike the other Guardians, a Guardian of Earth can only manipulate their element, not manifest it. For example: a Guardian of Fire has the ability to both create flames out of thin air and manipulate any sources of fire than happen to be nearby. A Guardian of Earth cannot materialize stone or plant life if he/she is not close to said material. Additionally, a Guardian of Earth does not possess chronological and spacial manipulation or any of the other great abilities as a Guardian of Quintessence does. Thus, Earth falls as the second strongest power. It is more of a physical element, while Fire, Water, and Air are more mystical, and Quintessence's mysterious assortment of attributes makes it an even combination of both. This power can be seen as the opposite power to Air. Fire Fire is one of the four classic elements along with earth, water and air, and is bound to the others through Quintessence. It is the the pyrokinetic ability to create and control fire as well as heat. It can be channeled through the mind or hands. However, it requires concentration; those who lose their focus on the fire-related task can cause the flames to die, and loss of control over ones emotions while using pyrokinesis can lead to destruction and death. It is the most wild and indomitable, taking great sheer will and concentration just to control its weakest abilities. The element of Fire is controlled by Taranee Cook, one of the new Guardians. Halinor Clarkson, one of the previous Guardians, and Althor, ex-Guardian of Fire before both Halinor and Taranee, were also endowed with this power. It is an element granted to a Guardian. Fire is an element that provides great offensive power, but little opportunities to defend oneself without causing collateral damage. Since a Guardian can only control fire, he/she would have no other choice in a dire situation to use that very same power to try and protect themself. For example: Taranee can create force fields, but these force fields would be created out of flame and/or heat energy. The probability that the heat from the shield would cause harm in a nearby area would be great. This power can be seen as the opposite power to Water. Water Water is one of the four classical nature elements along with fire, earth and air, and is bound to the others through Quintessence. Water, is the hydrokinetic ability to create and manipulate water in all of its various forms. This power can be used to bend water to one's will, allowing them to animate water and use it to ensnare people in tendrils of water and possibly drown them. This power can even be used to alter the weather to a degree via the manipulation of ambient moisture to induce precipitation. Because of water's abundance and it's fundamental purpose in life, the ability to manipulate it grants a Guardian of this element a great variety of ability and power. The element of Water is controlled by Irma Lair, one of the new Guardians. Cassidy Chacon, one of the previous Guardians, was also endowed with this power. This element allows the Guardian it has been bestowed to the ability to control, manipulate, and manifest water or anything liquid-based. This involves water itself, ice in any form, sweat, blood, steam, water pressure, and other variations. With this power, a Guardian can manipulate water-related weather such as blizzards and rainstorms. He/She can also control water in all three of it's physical forms and even manipulate the liquids inside another human's body. Water is a mystical element, meaning that it can be formed out of thin air and controlled while in the presence of a Guardian. This power can be seen as the opposite power to Fire. Air Air is one of the four classical elements along with water, fire, and earth, and is bound to the others through Quintessence. Air is the aerokinetic ability to control and manipulate air. The element of Air is controlled by Hay Lin, one of the new Guardians. Yan Lin, one of the previous Guardians, was also endowed with this power. Air; as light and free as it is, can be a very dangerous and lethal element when used right in combat. Although being described as very easy to manipulate and control, it allows the Guardian who possesses it many advantages. For instance, a Guardian of Air can choke the oxygen out of living things and lower the air's temperature to subzero. Nevertheless, Air is the calmest and most serene of the five elements, allowing the user to fly gracefully and more skillfully than his/her fellow Guardians and to contract memories through sound waves. It is an important factor in determining and controlling climate and weather, and the generating force of most ocean and freshwater waves. Wind occurs because of horizontal and vertical differences in atmospheric pressure, and include breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, zephyrs, gales, tempests, and hurricanes. This power can be seen as the opposite power to Earth. Quintessence Quintessence (Aether) is the fifth element that binds the four classical elements: water, fire, earth, and air together. It is the strongest and most powerful element in the "W.I.T.C.H. series", apart from the element of pure Light, which is bestowed upon Elyon, and one of the most diverse, regarding it's effects. Another term for Quintessence would be Aether, as it is commonly known to be in Greek mythology. It contains pure life energy. Aether is known as a very holy element, the material that God used to create the universe as we know it, and therefore, the essence of all living things. Quintessence allows the Guardian who possesses it a wide range of mystical abilities and talents. For instance, he/she can open and close portals in time and space, unite the four elements of nature, and bestow life just as easily as he/she can take it away with its destructive force. The user is also granted an assortment of powerful psychic abilities and greatly strengthened physical attributes. Such great power and strength placed in the wrong hands could lead to total disaster, as shown with Nerissa, a Guardian who became drunk with the immense power that the Heart of Kandrakar granted her as the leader of the Guardians. Quintessence/Aether is controlled and manipulated by Will Vandom, one of the new Guardians. Nerissa Crossnic, the previous Keeper of the Heart, was also endowed with this extraordinarily powerful elemental ability and is far much more experienced in using it to its full and maximum potential. In mythology Quintessence (Aether) is the very source and lifeblood essence of pure life energy, light, magic, and life itself. Its opposing element is Nether; the sixth element that represents pure darkness, shadows, evil and death itself. Light Light is the seventh element that is the strongest and most powerful element in the "W.I.T.C.H. series", apart from the element of Quintessence, which is bestowed upon Will, and one of the most diverse, regarding it's effects. It contains pure light energy. Light allows the user who possesses it a wide range of mystical abilities and talents. For instance, they can open and close portals in time and space, manipulate reality at will, and also have power over the other five elements: Water, Fire, Earth, Air and Quintessence. Only Elyon Brown and her older brother, Phobos Escanor were shown using this power. The user is also granted an assortment of powerful psychic abilities and greatly strengthened physical attributes. Nether Nether is the sixth element that can probably bind the four classical elements: water, fire, earth, and air together, just like Quintessence do. It is the strongest and most powerful element in the "W.I.T.C.H. series", apart from the element of pure Light, which is bestowed upon Elyon Brown, and Quintessence, which is bestowed upon Wilhelmina Vandom, and one of the most diverse, regarding it's effects. It contains pure death energy. It is controlled by the nymph of the Elements, Xin Jing, one of the five absolute beings at the beginning of the universe. Nether is known as a very element that can create, shape and manipulate essence that flows through the realms of the living, and the Dead. Nether is most known as the substance that makes up the Underworld, a subterranean dimension where all souls go when they pass on. Nether is very similar to Aether “the Celestial Element” in that it is from a Plane that exists between the planes of both matter, and energy. The user is also granted an assortment of powerful psychic abilities and greatly strengthened physical attributes. Such great power and strength placed in the wrong hands could lead to total disaster. In mythology Nether is the very source and deathblood essence of pure darkness, shadows, evil and death itself. Its opposing element is Quintessence (Aether); the fifth element that is the very source and lifeblood essence of pure life energy, light, magic, and life itself. List of Users ;Original power *'Conjuring All Elements' **Elementals **The Evil Enchantress **Benjamin **Malina Bennet **New Element **Xin Jing **Daphne **The Four Dragons **Elemental Queens **Korra **Percy Jackson **Leo Valdez **Sadie Kane *'Geokinesis' **Geokinetic Beings *'Pyrokinesis' **Pyrokinetic Beings *'Hydrokinesis' **Hydrokinetic Beings *'Aerokinesis' **'Aerokinetic Beings *'Cryokinesis **Cryokinetic Beings *'Electrokinesis' **Electrokinetic Beings ;Artifacts/Locations *Heart of Kandrakar *Jewel of the Crown(Through Light) *The Heart of Meridian *Seal of Nerissa *Crown of Light *The Aurameres ;Through spell, potion, power stealing, etc. Power from Elemental Manipulation Geokinesis Geokinesis is the magical ability that enables the user to control and manipulate the Earth, including minerals, rocks, soil, and the movements of tectonic plates. The manipulation of earth is used to create earthquakes, tremors, and to influence agriculture. This element is considered to be the most difficult to handle, since its shape is solid, which makes it less flexible in comparison to the other elements. This power is very rare and only possessed by very powerful magical beings, such as the Goddess of Earth and the First Witch. Users of this power can use it to create earthquakes and fissures to swallow enemies. In "Charmed", it was also shown by Neena that one can levitate onself by ripping the ground under one's feet and levitate that piece of earth. Pyrokinesis Pyrokinesis is the magical ability that enables the user to create and manipulate fire, embers, or any object with an extremely high temperature. The manipulation of fire is one of the most basic and commonly used facets of elemental control in magic. However, it requires concentration; those who lose their focus on the fire-related task can cause the flames to die, and loss of control over ones emotions while using pyrokinesis can lead to destruction and death. Firestarters and demons are best known for having this ability. Other beings, such as Witches, can have this power as well. As more experienced the user becomes, the more he will be able to do with his power, going from simply setting things on fire to creating Fireballs and throwing fire. This power can be seen as the opposite power to Cryokinesis. Hydrokinesis Hydrokinesis is the magical ability that enables the user to create, control, and manipulate liquid water at will. Hydrokinesis has been used to float water in the air or spray it in the form of a jet blast. One can also control water and mold it into any shape and for he or she desires. It's also used to mold water into a multitude of shapes, ranging from simple water balls to a miniature mermaid figurine and three-headed snakes. Hydrokinesis also allows the user to multiply the water molecules, making the shape of the water to grow more and expand in size, despite the small amount in a glass to begin with. The Sea Hag was shown to be the one of the most experienced users, as she showed to have access to many aspects of this power: she was able to turn her body into water and trap people in water columns. Users of this ability can also achieve some sort of atmokinetic effect, by creating rain, hurricanes and tidal waves. Aerokinesis Aerokinesis is the ability to create and manipulate gusts of wind, such as creating windstorms and tornadoes. The effects of this power vary in proportion to the strength of the magical being and scope of users. The manipulation of air is the one of most basic and commonly used facet of elemental control with regards to magic. Aerokinetic beings can use their power to create powerful gusts of wind, or to create an aerokinetic blast. They can use that last aspect of their ability to achieve some sort of Atmokinetic effect. One of the most experienced users of this ability is Shax, the Source's assassin, who managed to permanently kill Prudence Halliwell I by blasting her through a wall. Cryokinesis Cryokinesis is the ability that enables the user to generate and manipulate ice and cold. With this ability, users can freeze anything without the presence of liquid water, create solid ice and make it snow. Usually, this ability is used to generate streams or blasts of intense cold, meant to freeze targets. If frozen, the victim is completely immobilized and if magical, unable to use his or her powers. In "H2O: Just Add Water", it's the amplified version of Hydro-Cryokinesis that merpeople receives in the Moon Pool during a planetary alignment. This power appears to be rare and only possessed by very powerful magical beings. This power can be seen as the opposite power to Pyrokinesis. Electrokinesis Electrokinesis '''is the ability which allows the user to generate and control electricity and lightning. Due to the complexity and difficulty in controlling this element in its most potent form, lightning has the potential to cause severe destruction, more so than other facets of elemental control. Specifically, lightning is pure energy that is capable of destroying a physical body and reducing it to ashes within seconds. Users of this ability can also achieve some sort of atmokinetic effect, by creating lightning. Despite it being a powerful power, there is an advanced form, Advanced Electrokinesis. Chlorokinesis '''Chlorokinesis is the ability to control vegetation and the life within it, such as by accelerating, reviving, or withering plant growth and creating various organic flora at will. The manipulation of plant life is an advanced form of elemental control that comes closest to Nature itself. When used, the plants can be stretched out and do what the caster wishes, including capturing and holding someone from their limbs by wrapping them up, or breaking their necks or even expelling poisonous spores. Atmokinesis Atmokinesis, more commonly known as Weather Manipulation, is the ability to control and manipulate the meteorological conditions to various effects. This is the power to control and manipulate meteorological phenomenon through precise manipulation of humidity, precipitation, temperature, and barometric pressure. Atmokinesis is the most advanced form of elemental control, as it involves the combination of various elements to achieve the desired effect, such as causing powerful thunderstorms, hurricanes, and tornadoes. The range and strength of this power depend on the magical being using it. Notes and Trivia *In "Charmed", the Evil Enchantress is the only known being that has control over all the elements. *In "Charmed", only five other beings were shown having control over two elements. **Ludlow (Cryokinesis) **The Source's Heir (Electrokinesis and Pyrokinesis) **Necron (Electrokinesis and Aerokinesis) **The Triad (Electrokinesis and Pyrokinesis) **Goddess of Earth (Geokinesis and Aerokinesis) **In "Charmed", all four Charmed Ones have temporarily gained possession of one or more elemental powers at least once. Prue gained Pyrokinesis when she briefly switched powers with Alec and gained Electrokinesis, Aerokinesis, and Pyrokinesis when she became one with the Nexus of the All, Piper gained Geokinesis and Aerokinesis as the Goddess of Earth and Electrokinesis when she was possessed by Shakti, Phoebe possessed Pyrokinesis when she was possessed by The Woogyman and later when she was pregnant with the Source's unborn child, and Paige possessed every elemental power when she tapped into her past self's powers. Piper, Phoebe and Paige also possessed Advanced Electrokinesis when they absorbed the Hollow. **In "Charmed", Piper is the only sister whose past life didn't have an elemental power, but she is the only sister to have an elemental effect. In her case, fire and heat. *If a Quinto-Guardian uses their elemental powers and abilities and is not connected to the Aurameres or a mystic Heart then they will drain their life-force which will weaken them enormously. *This is the only type of magic Wizards could use during the Wizard Competition.Wizards of Waverly Place: The movie See also *Elemental magic *Elemental Mimicry *Elementals *Elemental Absorption References es:Manipulación Elemental fr:Manipulation élémentaire pl:Manipulowanie żywiołami Category:Powers Category:Elemental-based magic